To the Future
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: For Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri...the future is uncertain. However, as long as they have hope, they can overcome any hardship that blocks their path to the future. Hope opens doors... (MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF DANGANRONPA 3)
1. Despair

**To the Future:**

 **Despair**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or the characters used therein.**

 **Note: This story is in honor of Kyoko Kirigiri's birthday and the first of a three-part series!**

* * *

"No matter happens, don't give up on hope. I will always be by your side."

As those words left Kyoko's mouth, she realized that the time had come…and there was no turning back. She had chosen her words carefully, knowing they might be the last to pass from her lips. But she wanted him to know…she _needed_ Makoto to know that, regardless of the outcome, whether she was able to survive or not, that she would _always_ be by his side…

The cheerful jingle sounding from her and her companions' bracelets signaled the end of the third time limit…and the oncoming passing into the fourth. As Makoto, Asahina, and Ryota all slowly began to lose consciousness, Kyoko forced herself to stay awake, even if only for a few seconds longer.

Her lavender irises lingered on the passed out form of Makoto, a satisfied smile on her face.

From the moment she first read her forbidden action, Kyoko knew her life was going to end. She could hear the footsteps of the grim reaper slowly catching up with her as each time limit passed. And now, she could feel its presence hovering over her…waiting for her to succumb.

At the same time, regardless of how dangerous each case she investigated was, regardless of how many times she'd put her own life on the line to solve a mystery, Kyoko Kirigiri always made sure to have some kind of plan to ensure her survival. And this case was no different…

Fighting off the bracelet's effects, Kyoko reached into her pocket and retrieved a small bottle just as the sleeping toxin claimed her…

* * *

…

Kyoko's alertness came back abruptly, a noiseless gasp escaping her as she pushed herself up onto her knees. She had fallen unconscious lying on her stomach, the bottle of medicine still clutched in her hand, unopened.

At first, confusion set in, as she hadn't expected to wake up at all. That is, until she realized exactly what her forbidden action meant.

 _Passing the Fourth Time Limit with Makoto Naegi Alive_

The Mastermind…whomever they were, had obviously created this forbidden action to tempt her. They hadn't officially _passed_ the fourth time limit yet, meaning that she had just enough time to make a simple choice. Her life or Makoto's…only one of them was going to survive.

And now she understood one more mystery…

Ever since the first time limit, she had always woken up before the rest of her companions. It wasn't much time, but long enough for her to make single choice. And it was obvious what the Mastermind wanted from her, especially now.

Glancing over, she saw the sleeping form of Makoto nearby, exactly where she had left him. He was completely defenseless, there would be nothing stopping her from smothering him in his sleep. A weaker woman might have been tempted to do just that, and therefore secure her own survival in this game. After all, logically, having her skills as a detective would better serve them in discovering the Mastermind's identity, whereas Makoto had offered little since the game began.

Fortunately, logic wasn't a factor…at least not anymore.

Ever since becoming a detective, Kyoko had always viewed her survival as the top priority. During the School Life of Mutual Killing, she had put her own life ahead of all of her classmates…even Makoto. In her mind, it was simple. She couldn't solve the mystery if she was dead, and therefore needed to stay alive long enough to discover the truth.

…That all changed during the school's fifth trial, when she forced Makoto to be executed in her place.

To this day, the memory of watching him slide underneath the crushing weight of her own execution…brought her unbearable shame. He didn't deserve to die like that. And she shouldn't have put him in that position. She knew that, and yet…she'd allowed him to take her place as the sacrificial lamb. And if not for his incredible luck, he would have been splattered into an unrecognizable lump of bloody flesh.

That experience taught her something she never knew she needed to learn…the weight of another's life. It was a harsh lesson, but one she had taken to heart ever since escaping Hope's Peak with Makoto and the others.

And now, once more, she held Makoto Naegi's life in the palm of her hand…but this time, she had the strength to make the right choice.

"Makoto…"

A relieved smile momentarily broke out on her face before she realized her time was almost up. However, that didn't mean she would go down without a fight!

 ***Ding*Dung*Dung*Dung*Ding*Ding***

As that fateful jingle reverberated in her ears, Kyoko pressed the now opened medicine bottle to her lips. Gulping down the mixture, she felt something press into her left wrist. Less than an instant after she finished ingesting the medicine, unimaginable pain coursed through her left arm.

It felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside, as if her arm was slowly being gutted with a jagged knife. That sensation slowly worked its way up her arm, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew it was fast approaching her upper body.

Fighting off the agony, Kyoko somehow managed to reach into her left pocket and retrieve her notebook. However, as the pain became more intense, she felt her consciousness slipping, falling backward onto the concrete floor. Losing her strength, her notebook slipped from her hand, landing next to her, the now empty bottle of medicine she'd ingested only a few inches away from her.

Kyoko had no idea if the medicine she'd taken was having any effect, especially considering she could feel the poison reaching up to her face, fogging her mind over with unbearable agony. Vision in her left eye blurred and she couldn't bear to keep either of her eyes open any longer, a single bloody tear slipping from her left eye. She found it increasingly difficult to breathe, her breathing slowing into an unrecognizable rhythm.

As she lay there, fighting with every ounce of her strength to stay conscious, her mind raced.

Even though she had already made her choice, even though she had prepared herself for this moment, and even though she had already said her farewells to Makoto…even now, despite her noble sacrifice…she knew she wasn't satisfied.

Lingering regrets plagued her mind, threatening to consume her as she fell into darkness.

She had discovered the cause of death for all of the Final Killing Game's victims, and left behind her findings in a notebook in order to help her companions survive, but she had failed to discover the truth for herself. The Mastermind's identity was still unknown; despite the evidence she'd gathered. This would be the one mystery she was unable to solve, a most disappointing outcome.

But even more than that, even more than the disappointment that came from having failed as a detective…Kyoko regretted wasting all of the valuable time she had had up until this point.

She regretted the fact that her position as a branch head meant she couldn't see her companions as often. She regretted not opening up to her friends as much as she believed she should have. She regretted never being able to properly resolve her feelings about her father. But more than anything else…she regretted not spending more time with Makoto.

" _Makoto…_ "

If she had known this would happen, she would have told him everything sooner. She wouldn't have waited until a few minutes before the end of the third time limit to express her thoughts about him. She would have told him that…she was only able to survive this long…because he had been with her…because he had given her…hope.

As all of these regrets raced through her mind and her consciousness slowly began to fade, Kyoko Kirigiri came to a horrifying realization…

" _I'm…I'm…I'm not ready to die yet!_ "

She didn't want to leave everyone behind. She wanted to stay with them. She wanted to be there when Makoto and the others overcame this horrific killing game, as she knew they would. She wanted to build a brighter future, together…with all of the people who had given her so much to live for.

" _I want…to live!_ "

There was still so much for her to accomplish, so much unfinished business left to resolve! She didn't have time to die here! No…she _couldn't_ die here! She had to survive! She had to fight through the pain! She needed to be there for Makoto! She needed to do all she could to protect him! She needed to make sure that he never gave in and would always be the symbol of hope that she knew him to be!

She needed…she needed to see Makoto's smiling face…just one more time!

That's why, even the in face of such horrifying misery, Kyoko Kirigiri did not despair. She wouldn't allow herself to give in, not even in this hellish situation. Because no matter what happened to her, she could hold onto the hope that Makoto had shown her. And she knew that he would continue on…never giving in…and he would carry her memory within him for the rest of his life.

"… _no matter what…I will always…be with…him…_ "

With that final comforting thought…Kyoko Kirigiri succumbed to the encroaching darkness…

* * *

…

…

An odd sensation…that's what it was. An odd sensation coursed through her as her mind swam, desperately trying to resurface. Going against the current, fighting off the invading darkness, Kyoko clawed her way out. Battling overwhelming resistance and overcoming monumental opposition…she somehow managed to find her way back.

Fresh air rushed into her lungs, not much at first, but enough to take a solid breath. Short, sharp breaths echoed as she forced herself to breathe, her disoriented mind desperately working to piece so many sensations together into something that made sense.

Pain…mind-numbing pain…that was something she recognized instantly. Every inch of the left side of her body screamed in anguish. Not only that, she had virtually no strength. She couldn't even open her eyes, no matter how hard she struggled. Her body felt as though it was made of lead, and even when she tried to move, her stiff muscles refused to cooperate.

In the end, all she was able to do was lie there, contemplating her situation.

"… _Is this…death? I never imagined…it would be so…exhausting…_ "

Unwilling to give in, however, Kyoko once again tried to force herself to move. Her muscles strained as she squirmed, continually fighting the pain as she worked to regain control of her body. Eventually, she decided to put all her efforts into opening her eyes, wanting to see again more than anything else.

Grunting and groaning, the detective gradually felt her eyes opening…or at least one of them.

Her right eye managed to squint open, with blurry, unrecognizable images flooding her vision. Concentrating harder, she was able to fully open her right eye, blinking several times to try and clear her muddled vision. Slowly but surely, her eyesight returned, and she found herself staring up at the ceiling.

She wasn't surprised that her left eye refused to cooperate, considering how much damage the poison must have done to it. However, something felt…off. Like there was something obstructing the vision in her left eye. Nevertheless, she was grateful that even a portion of her vision had returned, for it proved something invaluable…

"… _I'm…alive…at least…I think…I am…_ "

Although she was hesitant, relief soon flooded Kyoko as she lay there, thankful that her struggled hadn't been for nothing. Her will to live had won out in the end, or so she told herself.

Did this mean the medicine had been effective? At the very least, it was slowing the progression of the poison. Unfortunately, there was no way to be sure if she was going to recover at all. She was conscious, and that was a start, but it didn't guarantee survival. For all she knew, the medicine wasn't able to neutralize the poison entirely, and she would eventually succumb to its effects.

But if that was the case, how was it that she was awake right now…?

Still disoriented and confused, Kyoko decided to take her situation slow, as she wasn't sure what her current condition actually was. Therefore, she immediately set about trying to find the answer.

Despite the partial return of her vision, she was still immobile, due to how heavy her body felt. Her left arm ached terribly and she didn't have the strength to lift it. Her right arm twitched as she worked to move it, which was something at least. Each tiny movement was accompanied by a jolt of pain, but somehow she managed to endure it, despite how exhausting it was.

Just as she was about to rest her right eye, a soft voice called out to her…

"Um, excuse me…can you hear me?" a familiar and yet distant voice reverberated in Kyoko's ears, putting her on guard.

She couldn't see who was speaking, as they were outside of her peripheral vision, but she could tell they were somewhere close. It was a feminine voice, more than likely belonging to a young woman. Presumably, the speaker was situated somewhere to her left, since Kyoko couldn't see at all in the direction.

After only a few moments of silence, the soft voice called out again, "Just blink if you don't have the strength to speak."

For some reason, Kyoko almost felt that request was a bit of a challenge, and she didn't want to be outdone.

"…I…can…hear you…" she choked out, her voice hoarse and strained.

"Oh thank goodness!" the soft voice replied almost tearfully. "I saw you stirring and hoped that you were awake! But I couldn't be sure because corpses often twitch long after death—".

"…I'm…not…a…corpse…yet…" Kyoko struggled to say, unintentionally cutting off the voice.

"Oh, you're right! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply that!" the soft voice apologetically answered. "But…I won't ask you to forgive me. Not anymore…"

As those token words were spoken, horrific shock overtook Kyoko as she finally placed the voice speaking to her. Putting all of her strength into tilting her head, the detective managed to angle her working eye over to look to her left side. Sitting there, with a small bag presumably filled with medical equipment, sat the Former Ultimate Nurse and Remnant of Despair – Mikan Tsumiki.

Panic arose in Kyoko as memories of the nurse's crimes flooded her mind. All of her instincts told her to flee, but her body was still too weak. She didn't even have a means of defending herself. She was completely at the mercy of one of the deadliest members of the Remnants of Despair.

Just then, something strange clicked her mind. How could Mikan, who was supposed to be in a coma on Jabberwock Island, be here in the underwater facility beneath the Future Foundation Headquarters? Hadn't Munakata sent a fleet to Jabberwock in order to have the Remnants killed? Even if they survived somehow, how would they be able to get here? And for what purpose?

Before she could ask any of those questions, Mikan shifted, presumable to get more comfortable, and said, "I-It was lucky that I noticed the door was open, or else I might never have found you. If I had been just a few minutes later…I'm not sure I would have been able to resuscitate you."

Kyoko remained silent as the Remnant of Despair spoke to her, skeptical of her words but at the same time, desperately trying to gather as much information as possible. The detective cursed her luck, having miraculously survived being poison only to be found by one of the most disturbed members of the Remnants of Despair. Even if it was true, and Mikan _had_ revived her, she was certain her intentions were less than noble.

"A-Actually, I don't think we were ever formally introduced," the former Ultimate Nurse nervously told her. "My name is—".

"I know…who you…are…" Kyoko sternly interjected, a fearsome glare accompanying her words. Even knowing that it probably wasn't wise to be so abrasive in her current situation, Kyoko refused to show weakness.

Surprisingly, a shameful expression covered Mikan's face, slightly hanging her head. "Oh…yes, I suppose that makes sense…" she said carefully, keeping her voice low. "W-Well then, let me at least explain your current condition."

Mikan disappeared from Kyoko's field of vision, worrying the already perturbed detective. She heard a bit of shuffling, like someone sifting through a bag. A moment later, Mikan came back into view, holding a small mirror. She slowly held it out over Kyoko's face, finally allowing the detective to see her own condition.

To her shock, her appearance wasn't as grotesque as she'd initially feared. The left side of her face was only slightly darkened due to the poison, and it even seemed to be receding. Not only that, a white medical eyepatch was slung over her left eye, which explained why, even though she was certain she'd opened her left eye, only darkness came into view.

"A-As you can see, the poison is beginning to regress. Your left eye was damaged, and will be sensitive to light for a while, so I recommend not removing that eyepatch for at least 24 to 48 hours. If your vision does not return in some capacity by then, you should seek medical treatment for it."

Mikan explained Kyoko's condition slowly and carefully, as if giving a medical examination. And regardless of her suspicions, it seemed that the nurse was indeed telling the truth about her condition, with the news about her left eye leaving her feeling slightly distressed.

A moment later, Mikan held up the empty bottle of medicine Kyoko had ingested.

"It seems that you managed to take Seiko Kimura's cure just in time. A-And while it wasn't enough to neutralize the poison, it slowed it down enough for your body to begin building a resistance to it. O-oh, and I should mention that I treated the puncture wounds on your arm, where the bracelet used to be."

A wave of surprise hit Kyoko at being told that. She didn't have the strength to lift her arm, so she wouldn't have noticed the bracelet had been removed. Did that mean the game was already over? If so…who had managed to survive?

" _There's little point in asking_ her _…_ " the detective pointedly thought. " _But now I'm even more concerned…_ "

Before she had more time to contemplate, Mikan took away the mirror and pocketed the empty medicine bottle. Once again disappearing from view, the nurse returned an instant later with what appeared to be a bottle of water.

"Your body is dehydrated," she explained, twisting off the cap and preparing to help her drink. "You'll need to drink lots of fluids if you want to recover—".

"I refuse…" Kyoko weakly proclaimed, her only visible eye still glaring at the nurse. "…I know…what you're…capable…of…I saw it…for myself…"

There was no doubt in Kyoko's mind that whatever Mikan wanted her to drink was going to harm her. It appeared innocent enough, seeming to be a plain bottle of water. However, given everything she knew about Mikan, both before and during the New World Program, the detective knew she couldn't trust anything the Remnant of Despair tried to give her.

Mikan flinched at hearing Kyoko's words, squeezing her eyes shut as she hesitated, almost as if fighting back tears. She opened her mouth, and almost appeared to be on the verge of apologizing. However, she stopped herself, clamping her mouth shut before slowly opening her eyes.

To Kyoko's horror, the former Ultimate Nurse's visage hardened, and she turned her determined gaze down to recovering detective. Without warning, Mikan slipped one arm behind Kyoko's shoulders and lifted her upper body from the floor, cradling her head in the crook of her elbow. The sudden movement caused the detective's injuries to ache and before she could react, she felt something wet pressed to her lips. She tried to clamp her mouth shut but it was too late.

Mikan pushed the tip of the water bottle just past her teeth, keeping her from closing her mouth as the cold liquid was poured down her throat. Kyoko sputtered and fought to keep the liquid from going down, but knew it was useless. If she didn't drink, she'd choke, and that would be the end of her regardless. Not to mention that she didn't have much strength to begin with, which made trying to fight off the nurse's 'treatment' all the more difficult.

In the end, she begrudgingly began to swallow the cold liquid. Surprisingly, as she drank, she gradually became more and more refreshed. In fact, with each gulp, she felt strength returning to her body.

Once the bottle was nearly depleted, Mikan pulled it away and set it down behind her. Kyoko sputtered and coughed, her body feeling refreshed but still weak at the same time. Taking in as deep of breaths as she could manage, the detective glanced up at the nurse.

"What are you…?" she tried to ask before choking on some lingering water in her throat, coughing fervently.

Then, to her shock, she found herself able to lift her right hand up to cover her mouth as she hacked. Her visible eye widened, surprised that she had the strength to do such a thing. Before she had more time to contemplate, Mikan carefully began to move her, inching her up into a seated position.

"Slowly now…slowly…" she said gently, allowing Kyoko to use her own hands to steady herself.

Kyoko marveled at how much strength she had recovered, and in only a short time. A few minutes ago, she could barely open her eyes. Now, she was sitting up on the floor, albeit with someone helping to keep her upright. At the same time, this newfound strength worried her, as she knew it had to do with whatever she'd just drank. Even her wounds didn't ache as much as before…how was that possible?

"What did…you make me drink?" she asked directly, sending a weak glare toward the nurse.

Registering the glare, Mikan hesitated for a moment before answering, "I-It's nothing special. Just water with a few natural energy supplements mixed in—".

"I don't believe you," Kyoko outright refuted, still taking labored breaths from the sudden exertion. "Only a few moments ago, I was almost completely immobile. But now I'm able to sit up without much effort. What other explanation could there be—?"

"T-That's because of Kimura's medicine!" Mikan abruptly proclaimed, closing her eyes as she continued. "Miss Kimura's medicines are quite potent, far more than I originally expected. I never imagined she'd be able to synthesis an antidote to the bracelet's poisoning in such a short time. A-And now that you're awake, your body is working to fight off the poison. It'll take time, but eventually, you should make a full recovery!"

Despite that well thought-out answer, Kyoko was still skeptical. She knew that Mikan was a skilled manipulator, both with medicine and words. She had led a number of her own classmates to their deaths, and had showed little remorse while doing it. It wouldn't surprise Kyoko if she suddenly felt her insides beginning to melt away. Thankfully, such a sensation didn't occur, which only confused the stoic detective even more. In either case, she was certain that, any moment now, Mikan would spring whatever trap she had been laying—

Just then, a startled scream echoed from out in the hallway. Both of them turned toward the door, with a horrified expression encasing Mikan's features.

"T-That was—!"

Immediately, Mikan sprang to her feet, forcing Kyoko to catch herself as her support suddenly vanished. Fortunately, the detective had regained enough strength to hold herself up, keeping herself in a seated position on the floor. Lifting her gaze, her visible eye widened when she saw Mikan pick up a gargantuan-sized injection needle.

Instantly on guard once more, Kyoko prepared herself as she knew that medical item was the nurse's favored torture tool. Surprisingly, as soon as Mikan retrieved the giant needle, she quickly headed for the door, not even sparing the detective a second glance. Shocked by this turn of events, Kyoko couldn't stop herself from calling out to her.

"Wait…!"

Mikan came to a halt just in front of the door, glancing over her shoulder with a confused expression. She appeared to be in a rush, but even so, she took a little bit of time to say, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now! I can't—"

"What are you planning to do?" the detective demanded, her expression hard and accusatory.

Her harsh tone made the nurse freeze, the implication obviously affecting her. However, much to Kyoko's shock, determination settled into Mikan's eyes, the likes of which the detective never imagined possible. And then, the former Ultimate Nurse smiled. It was a nervous smile, but one that not even Kyoko could deny was genuine.

With fearsome determination, Mikan boldly proclaimed, "I'm going to save my friend!"

As that proclamation rang out, the former Ultimate Nurse sped out into the hallway, leaving a thoroughly confused Kyoko alone in the room…

* * *

…

…

…

She had survived….

Somehow, Kyoko Kirigiri had survived not only being poisoned due to her forbidden action, but also an encounter with one of the deadliest members of the Remnants of Despair. And while this realization should have filled her with relief, all she could feel was confusion.

"Most of the Remnants of Despair were in comas on Jabberwock Island…including Mikan Tsumiki. So then, how is it possible that she found herself here?" Kyoko asked herself aloud, trying to organize her thoughts.

So much had occurred in such a short span of time that she was having difficulty contemplating everything. It could all be a ruse, trying to get her to lower her guard and bring about more despair in the end. However, as she reached her right hand up and touched the white eyepatch protecting her damaged eye, something told her that wasn't the case.

"Why would she bother to resuscitate me and then just leave? If her plan was to torture me, I doubt she would have left me alone like this. This may be part of a larger scheme but it seems too intricate for her. Not to mention that her behavior is more in line with how she was back at the Academy...before she had been tainted by…despair…"

As she tried to wrap her brain around the issue, there was only one conclusion she could come to.

"Could it be that…the New World Program…actually succeeded in rehabilitating them?"

Despite how unbelievable it was, that was the only conclusion that explained what had just happened to her. And while it didn't answer some of her other questions; such as how the nurse had been able to find her or how she'd gotten into the underwater facility, it certainly helped Kyoko grasp how she'd managed to survive.

Not only that, Mikan's actions had inadvertently proven that at least some of the other Remnants of Despair were in the facility with them, considering the nurse had rushed off to help a 'friend'. Did that mean that Izuru Kamakura was here as well? And if so, what side was he on? Had he truly reverted back to Hajime Hinata?

Unfortunately, when they had left the 'survivors' of the simulation back on Jabberwock Island, it was still unclear so to whether or not Hajime had truly regained his original personality.

But if it was true, and he and the other 'survivors' had somehow successfully rehabilitated at least some of the 77th Class, then it meant the experiment was a success! Which also meant that, despite being convicted as a traitor, Makoto had been right all along—

"Makoto…!"

All at once, overwhelming desperation took over as she realized that she was completely in the dark on what was going on outside. Her bracelet, which was lying split in half on the floor nearby, confirmed that the game truly was over. However, considering Mikan's desperation at hearing her friend in trouble, it seemed that the danger had yet to pass.

Not only that, even in her current situation, Kyoko's mind was consumed with worry.

"I need…to go…" she told herself, shifting around and shakily getting to her feet. "I need to find…"

Her legs wobbled and she stumbled, toppling back to the floor with a painful thud. She grunted, her body still weak, despite her initial recovery. Even so, she refused to give up. Again, she carefully picked herself up, this time using a nearby cabinet for balance as she stood on shaky legs.

With a firm shove, she pushed away from the cabinet, wearily standing up with her own strength. Taking it slowly, one small step at a time, Kyoko forced herself to move forward. With each step she took, she felt renewed determination, letting her feet carry her toward the door, in search of the one person she desperately needed to see….

"…Makoto…"

* * *

 **Continued in…To the Future: Luck**

…

 **Greetings, my beautiful readers! After finishing all of Danganronpa 3, I was consumed with many feels. Most of them pleasant, but some not. This story was born out of wanting a little more from Kyoko during her time 'away' from everyone else during the final episodes of the Future Arc.**

 **As you read, this story is not completed yet. There will be two more parts coming soon! The next part will be the dramatic reunion between Makoto and Kyoko, so I hope you look forward to it!**

 **If you like this story, please leave a comment/review to tell me what you think of it! Anything at all, I want to hear your opinions about this idea and if you have any questions for me, be sure to ask away! I'll do my best to respond to each and every review/comment!**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful day, my beautiful readers!**


	2. Luck

**To the Future:**

 **Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or the characters used therein.**

 **Note: I didn't plan to release this chapter so soon. I had planned to wait a few more days. However, after the overwhelming reception the first chapter received, I chose to update early. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a time of tragedy for the Future Foundation, as the chain of command had been nearly irrevocably broken. Without proper leadership, the entire organization would soon fall into chaos. Fortunately, with the likes of Byakuya Togami ready to lead in Kyosuke Munakata's stead, Makoto Naegi knew that everything would work out just fine.

The tragedy of the Final Killing Game was behind them…or so Makoto wanted to believe.

"…Kyoko."

Makoto stared at the blood stain on his hand, a reminder of the cost that came with their victory. The blood of Kyoko Kirigiri was still fresh on his palm, leaving him unable to truly appreciate this small victory. True to her nature as a detective, Kyoko had endeavored to solve the mystery of the Final Killing Game, leaving her findings behind in a notebook. And it was thanks to that forward thinking that Makoto and the others had been able to realize the Mastermind's plots and survive such a horrific ordeal.

And yet, to Makoto, it felt like such a hollow victory. His very survival had meant the death of the person closest to him. Kyoko Kirigiri was a strong woman, who was willing to give her life to protect what was important to her. And that's why, even as she knew her time was approaching, she never told Makoto her Forbidden Action. For if Makoto had to weigh his own life against hers…they both knew the choice he would make.

In the end, she gave her life in order to protect his. And it was a sacrifice that would never be forgotten…

As Hajime Hinata and the rest of Class 77 sailed away into the distance, Makoto tried to find solace in the fact that Kyoko had once again saved him. Only this time, he had no way to thank her. He would never get to tell her how much he valued her support…or how much he cared for her. He had wasted his last opportunity to tell her his true feelings, and that ate away at his very soul.

He held back his tears of sorrow, not wanting to disgrace her noble sacrifice by weeping. Instead, he needed to stay strong…because that's what Kyoko would have—

Suddenly, a noise from behind him drew his attention. Slowly, he turned around, expecting to see Byakuya or some other member of the Future Foundation needing to speak with him. However, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he swore he saw a ghost.

There, in the brilliant light of the morning sun…stood Kyoko Kirigiri.

It couldn't be true…he was hallucinating. She couldn't be there, no matter how much he wanted her to be. His mind was playing tricks on him, his distress was causing him to see things that just couldn't be possible. And yet, he so desperately wanted it to be true…

"Kyoko…" he said softly, daring to say her name aloud, even knowing how painful it was.

He turned and faced her completely, knowing that any moment, the illusion would break…and she would disappear from his life…forever. That is, until her voice broke through…

"…Makoto…I'm glad to see you're alright."

As her voice reached him, that soothing tone that he never imagined hearing again, Makoto finally noticed something immeasurably important. Her appearance…it was different!

She was clutching her left arm and only a faint hint of the poison lingered on her face! It even seemed to be gradually fading! A medical eyepatch was slung over her left eye and the blood around her eye had been wiped away completely. But more than anything else, Makoto was captivated by the radiant smile that adorned her pale face.

In that moment, Makoto knew this wasn't a dream or an illusion…it was real!

"K-Kyoko!"

Leaping down from his perch above her, Makoto ran over to her as fast as his legs could carry him. Without thinking, he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. As the warmth from her body mixed with his own, giving him definitive proof that she truly had returned, Makoto burst into tears, crying into her shoulder as he held her close.

As for Kyoko, despite the pain of her injuries, she managed to return his embrace, allowing him to sob into her shoulder as his body shook. For nearly an entire minute, they remained this way, relief flooding both of them. Then, just as suddenly, Makoto pulled his head back and stared at her, his eyes filled with so many questions.

"How?! How is this possible?!" he joyfully stammered through his tears, a mixture of unparalleled elation and confusion in his voice.

Smiling warmly at him, Kyoko slowly answered, "Before I explain that, would you mind if we sat down? I'm still feeling weak…"

"Oh, right!" Makoto immediately complied, leading her over to the ledge he'd been standing on, both of them sitting down and taking a well-deserved rest. At the same time, Makoto was far too impatient and couldn't keep from asking, "How are you…still alive? I thought the poison—".

"It did…" Kyoko answer solemnly, glancing down at her left arm. Rolling up her left sleeve, Makoto gasped. For the most part, her arm was still a disfigured shade of purple, and just below her wrist was a pair of sickening puncture wounds, both of which appeared to go deep into her arm. Makoto wince at just seeing the blackened injection points, glancing at his own left wrist and seeing a similar indent in his skin, though his were nowhere near as deep as Kyoko's.

"The poison erodes the skin, particularly at the point of injection," Kyoko explained, covering up the wound with her sleeve. "It seems to be designed to cause as much physical pain as possible."

"But then…how did you survive?" a worried Makoto inquired, feeling even more anxious after seeing her injury.

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Kyoko proceeded to explain exactly what happened after the end of the third time limit. As she relayed her story to him, from taking Seiko's medicine to how she prepared herself as the poison overtook her consciousness, Makoto stared at her with a mixture of relief and horror on his face, his hands clenched into fists.

"I suspect that you found my notebook, and used it to help solve the mystery?" she inquired upon finishing her story, hoping to get a little bit of information out of him.

"Actually, Asahina was the one who found it," Makoto told her, a bit embarrassed. "But yeah, it was thanks to that that we were able to stop the killing."

To his surprise, a relieved sigh escaped her. "Well…that's certainly a relief. I'm glad to know that all the detail I put into it didn't go to waste. It would have been a shame otherwise…"

Despite how relieved he was, a part of Makoto couldn't help but feel perturbed. She spoke so casually about her own brush with death, and then expressed relief that her efforts in the solving the case were put to good use…but the fact that she failed to mention anything about how her own survival made her feel frustrated him!

Why didn't she take time to worry about herself?! He knew she was a detective and prided herself on solving the mystery no matter what, but the least she could do was seem pleased that she'd survived!

"But I still don't understand…why didn't you say anything? Why did you keep this all to yourself?" he almost demanded, more than a bit hurt.

A stern expression crossed Kyoko's face as she answered, "…We both know what might have happened if I had told you what my forbidden action was—".

"I'm not talking about that!" Makoto insisted, trying to stay calm but failing. "If you had an antidote, why didn't you tell us about it?! Do you have any idea how much it hurt for the rest of us to wake up…but then you didn't?!"

For the first time, Kyoko flinched at his words, a look of guilt momentarily marring her features. However, that expression vanished an instant later, replaced by a firm visage.

"…There was no guarantee the medicine I found was going to be effective, and the likelihood that I would survive was incredibly low. After all, I wasn't even confident it was made as an antidote to the bracelet's poison. Taking it was a gamble, and I knew that. Besides, I didn't want to give you false hope…in case it didn't work."

As her reasoning washed over him, Makoto clenched his fists and said, "I…I know that you're right…but still—!"

"That's why…I said my farewells to you before the end of the third time limit," she calmly interjected, meeting his gaze with her only visible eye. Unfortunately for her, there was no way to hide the sadness buried deep within her lavender iris. "With no guarantee that I'd ever wake up again, I wanted to make sure that, regardless of what happened to me…you wouldn't give up hope."

A mixture of gratitude and frustration spread over Makoto's features. He was grateful that she held him in such a high regard, believing that he would be able to hold onto hope…despite her apparent demise. At the same time, her actions infuriated him…

"If that's the case…why didn't you write about it in your notebook?" he pointedly asked, to which she averted her gaze. "At least then we might have known there was a chance you were still alive!"

A somewhat guilty look crossed her face for a moment before she hardened her features. "…At the time, there were very few people I knew I could trust."

For a brief moment, her gaze flicked over to him, before looking away. However, Makoto happened to get a glimpse of that action, understanding her trust in him without her having to say it. And while it was reassuring, it didn't quell the storm of frustration in his heart.

"Ryota Mitarai, for example, had been with me since the start of the game, and I knew he was hiding something…whether it had to do with game or not, I'm still not sure."

Makoto flinched at the mention of Ryota's name, barely noticing that Kyoko was also gauging his reaction. There was no doubt in his mind that she desperately wanted to ask about her suspicions concerning Ryota, and yet she held herself back. It was quite unlike her. Perhaps she could sense that Makoto wanted answers from her just as badly, and was abstaining on his account.

Fortunately, with both of them alive and well, there would be plenty of time for Makoto to explain exactly what had occurred while she was unconscious. There was no rush, a fact that both of them could appreciate.

Clearing her throat, Kyoko regained his attention as she finished explaining her actions.

"In any case, if I had left a message of my possible survival in my notebook, and the Mastermind happened to see it, it would have made the attempt pointless, as I would have been unable to defend myself in that condition."

"…I suppose that makes sense," Makoto was forced to admit, albeit begrudgingly. Even so, he still wasn't satisfied. "But why didn't you at least tell us about the murders actually being suicides? What harm would it have done to let us know?"

As that question was posed, a shameful expression spread over Kyoko's features. Unlike all of the previous times, she paused before answering, "I suppose there wouldn't have been much harm. We were in a room with no monitors, so I knew you all would be safe. So…I suppose…I wanted to make use of the time I had left…"

For a moment, Makoto was perplexed. Then, as he recalled the events leading up to Kyoko's assumed demise, he suddenly began to piece it together. Just as he did, a soft sigh escaped Kyoko.

"I was torn between acting as a detective…or making the most of my remaining time." As she continued to explain, a light smile decorated her lips. "I hadn't expected to find you so quickly, or that we would get to have some time to talk before the end of the time limit. And even though I knew I couldn't tell you why…at the very least, I wanted you to know that I believed in you."

Makoto's breath caught in his throat as Kyoko's confession reached him. All of a sudden, all the frustration and resentfulness for her actions melted away, and he once again felt ashamed for misunderstanding her. He knew her well enough to know that she would act like this, putting his safety above her own…regardless of how much she _knew_ he hated that!

"When I learned what my forbidden action was, I knew that it was only a matter of time before it was activated," Kyoko continued, still trying to sound reasonable. "I wanted to solve the mystery before the fourth time limit, but I knew that would be next to impossible. So, after gathering as much information as I could, I decided the best course of action was—".

In the middle of her speech, Makoto gently rested his hand on her arm. Stunned into silence by the physical contact, she was unable to react before Makoto softly spoke to her.

"Kyoko…when I thought that you were gone…when I thought that I would never see you again…I realized something," he said slowly, as if trying to find the right words. "You were absolutely right about me…but at the same time, you were wrong."

Shocked by his words, Kyoko could barely ask, "What…do you…?"

"You were right. That little bit of optimism I've always manage to hold onto _was_ important, but that's not all. You said my optimism is what gave all of us hope…but that's not true!"

He inched closer to her, sitting right next to her with his hand still gently resting on her arm. Unable to turn away, Kyoko stared into his eyes as he poured his heart out.

"I've always drawn my strength from my friends, and I was able to continue forward because of them! But…more than anything else, the reason I was always able to stay hopeful was because you were always by my side! And when I thought that I had…'lost' you…I almost gave in…"

He paused, remembering the horrific tragedy that had befallen him when he'd tested the theory about the monitors. Deciding it was best _not_ to reveal that he'd pulled such a reckless stunt when she wasn't around, he continued to push forward.

"My luck…has never worked the way I wanted it to. Honestly, a part of me has always hated the fact that my luck was only everable to save _me_. And when I saw you…lying there…completely motionless…I wished that…just this once…my luck would have saved you instead!"

A shocked expression overtook Kyoko's face for a moment before she let out a single chuckle. Initially stunned by her reaction, Makoto was about to question her when she slowly smiled at him and said, "I think…your wish was granted."

"What?" a genuinely confused Makoto asked.

Allowing herself to keep smiling, Kyoko explained, "When I awoke from my 'death', there was a girl tending to me. Mikan Tsumiki of the 77th Class. By the time I had awoken, she had already bandaged my wounds. It seems that she just happened to come across the room I was in, and upon seeing the medicine bottle, she chose to try and resuscitate me."

"Wait a second," Makoto interjected, thoroughly startled by this revelation. "Are you saying that…if she hadn't of found you—?"

"Most likely…I wouldn't have survived…" Kyoko solemnly concluded, her voice stern and sorrowful. "In fact, she said that if had arrived any later…I would have quietly slipped away in my sleep."

The very thought utterly terrified Makoto, and he couldn't stop himself from squeezing her arm. She winced a bit and Makoto flinched, feeling guilty for unintentionally hurting her. Releasing his grip on her, he slowly retracted his hand, missing the warmth already. At the same time, there was a burning question he couldn't get out of his mind.

"B-But! I thought the medicine you took saved you! Why did she need to resuscitate you?!" he asked, still unclear about the whole situation.

A melancholy expression spread over Kyoko's visage as she once again glanced down at her left arm. Almost unconsciously, her right hand drifted over and she rubbed the injection wounds on her wrist carefully.

"The medicine I took put me into a near-death state, but it didn't fully neutralize the poison. Fortunately, now that I'm awake, my body has begun developing antibodies to combat the poison still in my bloodstream. I suspect that it may take days…even weeks before I'm back to full health."

She paused, slowly lifting up her left hand before flexing her fingers carefully. As she did, she grunted in pain, gritting her teeth as she endured. Noticing her struggle, Makoto reached his hand behind her and gently rubbed her back. It was the only thing he could think of to try and ease her suffering, and apparently Kyoko appreciated the gesture, giving him a weak smile.

Apparently emboldened by his kind gesture, she managed to take a few deep breaths to help regain her composure.

"Perhaps some of your luck actually _did_ rub off on me…" she said quietly, a light smile appearing on her lips. "It was pure luck that Seiko's antidote was so effective, not to mention that fact that Mikan managed to find and revive me before the poison could take full effect. If not for that…I wouldn't be here right now."

Realizing she might be right, Makoto shuddered a bit as he answered, "So my luck actually _did_ save you? Is that what you're saying?"

Giving a light chuckle, Kyoko let out a breath as she answered, "I believe so…"

Her voice was strained, and with his hand on her back, Makoto could feel her muscles tightening. Her body was still fighting off the effects of the poison, it was a wonder she had made it all the way out of the underwater facility all on her own! And although he knew it was a bit inappropriate, he couldn't help but marvel at how resilient she was. No normal woman could have survived what she'd endured. Her will to survive was stronger than anyone else he'd ever known.

Her tenacity was awe inspiring…and a bit frightening.

Even so, it was obvious she was approaching her limit. And when he thought about how it was his fault this had happened to her…he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It…must have hurt quite a lot. When you were poisoned, I mean…" he said nervously, immediately feeling stupid for practically stating the obvious.

As that question hit her, Kyoko took in a deep breath, obviously recalling the tragic moment when the poison had been injected. Taking an extra moment to collect herself, she closed her only visible eye and hesitated, as if unsure of how to answer.

In the end, just as he'd come to expect from her, she chose to be honest with him.

"It was incredibly painful," she said bluntly, resting her left arm at her side. "It felt as though half of my body was being torn apart. I could feel the veins in my body rupturing. And even though it only lasted a few seconds…it felt as though an eternity had passed before I finally lost consciousness."

As she recounted that fateful moment, Makoto felt her body slightly shiver. And even though he knew she'd never admit it, even someone as strong as Kyoko must have felt terrified that death had almost claimed her. The fact that she was able to hold herself together at a time like this only further proved how amazing she was.

At the same time, it was obvious that she had complicated feelings about her own survival…

"I can only imagine how much more painful it must have been for the others," she commented, unable to stop herself from analyzing her entire situation. "I was fortunate that the poison was being suppressed as soon as it entered my body, so the pain probably wasn't as excruciate for me as it was for them. Even so, I…I don't even know if I'll be able to see out of my left eye anymore."

Shame washed over Makoto as she told him that, feeling responsible for her being in this state. And that sense of responsibility led him to do something entirely foolish…

"…Do you want to find out?"

Before Kyoko could stop him, Makoto carefully reached his hand up and gently tugged at the medical eyepatch. As her eye was revealed to the world, Kyoko winced as light struck her eye, grimacing as she turned and glared at Makoto. However, less than a moment later, shock overtook her visage. Makoto hoped that meant she could see him clearly, considering she hadn't commented about her lack of vision just yet.

Taking advantage of the situation, Makoto leaned in closer to her, thoroughly examining her left eye. As he inspected her, he couldn't help but smile.

Most of the white in her eye was a deep crimson, most likely due to a few ruptured blood vessels. However, at the same time, her beautiful lavender iris seemed completely unfazed, staring into his own eyes with clear conviction.

"How is it? Can you see me clearly?" he boldly asked, anticipating a favorable answer.

"…It's fuzzy, but yes." Closing her damaged eye and replacing the medical patch over it, her features hardened a bit as she glared her good eye at him. "I hope you realize how reckless it was for you to do that. That little stunt could have done permanent damage to my eye—".

"I know but…I figured that since I'm now sharing my luck with you, everything would be fine!" he said with a bright smile, confident he'd made the right decision.

Judging by the elongated sigh she released afterward, he could only assume she had forgiven him. After all, his counter argument was pretty flawless, if he did say so himself. Regardless of how horrific they had been, Makoto couldn't deny that the class trials had taught him how to handle a disagreement. And ironically, Kyoko had been the one to remind him just how powerful his words could be…a fact that worked against her at this very moment.

Kyoko must have understood that because, instead of getting frustrated with him, she let a warm smile spread over her lips.

"Is that so?" she said swiftly, a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Let's hope that our luck holds out then…"

"It will…" Makoto immediately insisted, a determined visage overtaking him. "This time…I'm sure that our luck will hold out."

He felt a bit awkward saying that, but at the same time, he meant every word. As if anticipating that, Kyoko let her smile widen before gazing toward the ruins of the Future Foundation's headquarters, causing a deep frown to settle onto her face. Following her gaze, Makoto stared at the half collapsed building, the structure now serving as a gravestone for all of the lives lost during the Final Killing Game.

However, just as he'd promised years ago, Makoto refused to simply move past their deaths. Instead, he chose to carry all of their memories with him, regardless of the fact that they may not have wished for him to do so…

"From here on out, things will be pretty difficult," he admitted to her, shouldering the burden he'd promised to carry. "Things may have changed…but we still have to move forward. And now, I need to decide what kind of path to take…and how best to bear this burden."

"Indeed, but you don't have to shoulder the burden alone," Kyoko reminded him, a confident smile on her face. "But knowing you, you've already got something in mind, right?"

"Well…kind of?" he nervously admitted, still unsure if his idea would be any good. "It's not the best idea, but at least I think it might help in the long run…I hope."

Giving a light chuckle, Kyoko continued to smile at him as she reassured him, "No matter what you choose to do, I know that the future will be bright. And just like our 'graduation', I'm excited to see the kind of future your hope will bring."

As she smiled at him, he felt reassured but also terrified at the same time. Having nearly lost her once, Makoto couldn't bear the thought of ever losing her again. The faint hint of the fading poison, coupled with her obvious physical pain, reminded him that he needed to be more careful in the future. He didn't want to keep putting her into situations where she might be inclined to sacrifice herself in order to save him.

At the same time, he knew that was almost impossible, a fact that brought him great shame…

"Kyoko…I'm sorry," he hesitantly confessed, feelings of guilt for nearly causing her death plaguing him. "After we all woke up, and you didn't…I was convinced you were gone. I was so distraught that I didn't even bother to check your pulse or anything. If I had…maybe I could have done something more for you. Instead, I left you there…and if not for Mikan, I really would have—".

In the middle of his ramblings, something rough gripped his hand. Glancing down, Makoto's eyes widened as he saw that Kyoko had removed the glove on her right hand, and was now firmly grasping his left hand. Her scarred fingers laced in between his own, holding onto him as tightly as she could.

At first, he was overcome with shock, but slowly…he began to understand her intentions.

The charred flesh of her hand felt coarse against his skin, but rather than feel repulsed, he felt honored. This was the second time she'd chosen to hold his hand like this, and it felt even more fantastical than it had the first time. He could feel her trust for him in her grip, and he squeezed her hand gently in response.

The fact that she had removed her glove, the symbol of her reluctance to trust anyone, proved to him that she really did trust him…and that she truly considered him to be someone special to her.

As bright smile erupted onto his face, Makoto was shocked when she flashed him a genuinely hopeful smile.

"Makoto…don't you remember what I told you?" she asked pertinently, her smile growing warmer with each passing moment. "No matter what happens, don't give up hope…I will always be by your side."

As her scarred hand tightly squeezed his own, Makoto couldn't stop the moisture that built up in the corners of his eyes. That fact that she was here with him, alive and well, at least for the most part, brought him so much joy that it felt surreal. However, with her hand tightly clasped in his own, and seeing the radiant smile on her beautiful face, the former lucky student knew that this moment _was_ real.

And with that thought in mind, Makoto knew he needed to make the most of it…

"Kyoko, there's something…I need to tell you," Makoto shakily said, gathering up all of his courage. Hearing that, Kyoko's smile faded as she listened intently to him. "After you…fell unconscious, I decided to confront Munakata. And we ended up having a bit of a fight…"

"Hmph, I figured as much," she concluded, glancing down at his war torn appearance. "You haven't had any medical treatment yet, have you?"

"Asahina helped patch me up a bit, but that's about it," he admitted, feeling embarrassed that she noticed so effortlessly. Then again, considering who he was talking to, he should have known better than to bring that part up. Not wanting to get too far off track, he continued, "A-Anyway, that's not what I wanted tell you…"

Unexpectedly, he paused. No, it was more that he hesitated. He'd built up the courage to express his feeling about her, but now that the moment was here, he faltered. Even though just a few minutes ago, when he'd believed she was gone, and he wished with all his heart for this moment to exist…now that he actually had the chance to tell her how he felt…he was incredibly nervous.

Kyoko must have picked up on his apprehension because, as he fell into silence, she patiently waited, not even giving him an expectant look. Instead, she quietly waited for him, somehow knowing that he would find the words. Oddly enough, even though she didn't say a word, her show of respect gave him courage…and he shook his head as he forced himself to tell her something he'd been holding in for years.

"K-Kyoko…I…I…" he hesitated for a moment longer before he proclaimed, "For as long as I live, I will always be glad to that I met you!"

As his words echoed around them, a hint of shock overtook Kyoko's face. An instant later, her expression softened, smiling warmly as she nodded.

"I'll hold you to that…"

Emboldened by her words, Makoto slowly closed the gap between them and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was short, but also sweet, lasting for only an instant before they each pulled back. Surprisingly, before they even took another breath, they leaned in and shared another swift kiss, easing into each other gently. Slowly breaking apart again, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other, a furious blush on both their faces.

It was at that moment that something unexpected startled both of them.

"K-K-Kyoko!"

"Ahhhhh, a ghost!"

Together, Makoto and Kyoko turned to see Aoi Asahina sprinting toward them, with Yasuhiro Hagakure cowering in fear as he recited protective chants. Not far behind them, Byakuya Togami slowly approached, a cocky smirk on his lips.

Seeing their friends again, the pair glanced at each other and smiled before slowly rising to their feet, with Kyoko leaning on Makoto for support.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" Asahina practically screamed as she reached them, throwing herself at Kyoko and wrapping her arms around her. Sobbing loudly, the former Ultimate Swimmer heaved and spoke through sobs, "Thank goodness! Thank…goodness!"

Grunting a bit from the force of Asahina's hug, Kyoko slowly patted the other girl's back. "Sorry to have worried you…" she said carefully, obviously feeling guilty for unintentionally upsetting her friend.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" Hagakure shouted a chant used to drive away evil spirits, which was completely ineffective for multiple reasons. Thrusting his palms in Kyoko's general direction, he screamed, "Spirit! Find peaceful rest! Be gone!"

As one, Makoto, Kyoko and Asahina turned and glared at him. Taking a moment to realize that nothing had happened, Hagakure shrieked, "Why isn't it working?! I studied up just for this kind of occasion!"

"Cease your prattle, plebian." Byakuya's authoritative voice silenced the slightly panicking Hagakure long enough for the Togami Heir to walk past him, not even sparing him a second thought. Instead, he glanced at Kyoko and his confident smirk only intensified. "It seems I was concerned over nothing. Apparently the rumors concerning your demise were exaggerated—".

"D-Don't you dare!" Asahina cut him off, tearing herself away from Kyoko long enough to glare at Byakuya. "Don't you _dare_ mock what we've been through! I thought…we all really thought that Kyoko—".

"Don't misunderstand me. I am not mocking any of you," Byakuya abruptly interjected, his expression turning serious. However, less than a moment later, a somewhat kind smile crossed his face. "I'm not fond of repeating myself, but it seems I have no choice. So please listen this time; the very idea of any one of you dying is beyond ridiculous. Well…aside from a certain idiot who was trapped outside, that is. It seems that he needed rescuing far more than the rest of you—".

"Hey—!" Hagakure tried to interject but was swiftly cut off again.

"All that aside," Byakuya continued, completely ignoring the fortune teller and instead focusing on Kyoko. "It's good to see you above ground."

"Likewise," Kyoko politely replied, obviously still feeling weak. "I'm glad to see all of you are alright."

"But how is this possible?! Did you get medical treatment or something?!" Asahina insisted, noting her friend's medical eyepatch and improving complexion. "Wait, if you were actually alive this entire time…" Gasping loudly, the former Ultimate Swimmer shouted, "Don't tell me I just left you to die in that horrible place!"

"C-Calm down, Asahina…" Makoto tried to reassure her. "We'll explain everything later. Right now, let's get Kyoko somewhere she can rest first. Alright?"

Immediately recognizing her own insensitivity, Asahina nodded fervently and said, "Right! I won't leave you this time, Kyoko! I promise!"

Carefully, she went to the other side of Kyoko and gently slung the detective's arm over her shoulder. At the same time, Asahina gave her friend the brightest smile anyone had ever seen. Kyoko reciprocated the gesture for a moment before refocusing her gaze and looking between her friends.

"…I know this may not be the best time but, would any of you care to explain what happened while I was unconscious?" Kyoko requested, feeling out of the loop for the first time. Glancing back at the destroyed skyscraper, she sighed, "It seems I missed quite a bit…"

Byakuya, who had already pulled out a radio and was calling for a medical team, turned away from the communication device and said, "Let's just say we've got plenty to discuss and leave it at that for now. An evacuation team will be here shortly. We should meet them at the heliport."

Satisfied with that answer, Kyoko nodded and allowed Makoto and Asahina to assist her as they all headed for the heliport. Hagakure, now convinced that the detective _wasn't_ in fact a ghost, ran on ahead. Byakuya scoffed at the clairvoyant's behavior but otherwise seemed pleased with this outcome. Asahina continued to joyfully smile as she made sure to carry most of Kyoko's weight, which Makoto quietly appreciated.

As the survivors of Class 78 made their way toward the rendezvous, Makoto couldn't help the hopeful smile that broke out on his face. Turning toward Kyoko, he found her smiling gently at him, which only made him smile harder. His hand squeezed hers, and she squeezed back, their hands refusing to come apart.

It was the beginning…of their hope.

* * *

 **Concluded in…To the Future: Hope**

…

…

 **Greetings again, my beautiful readers! This reunion was hard to write but one that I felt I needed to work on myself. I'm certain that other writers have taken a crack at this scene, considering I think we** _ **all**_ **wanted to see it during the final episode. However, that's why we have fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, the last part of this series will be up very soon and I hope that you are all enjoying it to the fullest!**

 **Please leave a review/comment to tell me what you think of this mini-series or if you have any questions about the story in general! I appreciate each and every comment/review sent to me, as they let me know that you're all enjoying the story!**

 **As usual, having yourselves a great day, and keep on smiling, my beautiful readers!**


	3. Hope

**To the Future:**

 **Hope**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or the characters used therein.**

* * *

-Several Months Later-

"I told him not to wonder off," Kyoko said to herself as she walked down the newly built school's hallway. This was only floor she hadn't searched yet, and she hoped to find him before it got too late. "It's almost time to meet everyone…"

Everyone had already arrived; Asahina, Toko, Komaru, Hagakure, even Byakuya had taken time out of his busy schedule to attend their grand reopening! And yet, as the time for the opening ceremony fast approached, Makoto Naegi was nowhere to be found.

As such, it fell on her shoulders to find him before he was late for his own opening ceremony!

As her heels clicked along the linoleum floor, echoing in the empty halls, Kyoko couldn't help but recalled the struggle it had taken just to make this building a reality.

Unsurprisingly, following the Final Killing Game, Kyosuke Munakata left the Future Foundation, seeking his own path of redemption. Unfortunately, that also left the organization without leadership. Naturally, Byakuya stepped in to fill the void. His superior leadership saved the Future Foundation and prevented it from falling into ruin. And though it was an uphill battle, considering so many were still faithful to Munakata, the Togami Heir managed to inspire loyalty from nearly the entire organization.

It was a difficult time for the Future Foundation, especially with the return of the Remnants of Despair.

Strangely enough, despite their bold claim to paint the world with despair, the Remnants seemed to vanish into thin air, only appearing from time to time, but even then it was mostly rumors. At the same time, a number of groups fighting in the name of despair mysteriously vanished...right around the same time the Remnants made their reappearance.

Very few understood the significance of that coincidence…

Thanks to that, the fight against Despair gradually lessened, and it seemed that peace might not be so far off. The world was nowhere near restored, that much was obvious. But for the first time in years, hope began to shine through…

If not for that, it would have been almost impossible for Makoto to convince everyone to reopen Hope's Peak Academy. He wanted to make it into an academy that would truly inspire hope for the future, giving the next generation the skills they would need to make the world a better place.

Initially, many members of the Future Foundation were against the idea, citing all of the corruption and hidden agendas the academy had become infamous for. And while it was true that the original Hope's Peak had lost sight of its goals, the ideals that it once stood for still resonated with many of its graduates, with many of them believing that Makoto's vision for the school was flawed.

Hope's Peak would no longer cater to only those most gifted. Instead, it would be a school that would foster each individual's natural talents and direct them toward a brighter future. All students would be equal and all who wanted to join would be welcome. Some complained that this policy invited disaster, as there would be no way to truly evaluate each students' agenda, thus giving those still enthralled with despair a chance to infiltrate the school.

And while that was a compelling argument, Makoto didn't back down. He knew that Hope's Peak could stand for something more than just a school or a target for despair. It would be a place where everyone could be given a chance to be who they really were, a place that would eventually reshape this disfigured world that the original Hope's Peak had distorted.

More than anything else, Makoto believed that the school would eventually become the beacon of hope he'd always wished it could have been. His optimism was a bit reckless…but inspiring nonetheless.

For many months, Makoto fought back and forth with the Foundation, arguing that, if they wished to truly inspire hope for the future, it needed to start with them! In the end, despite the opposition it faced, the order was eventually given to recommission Hope's Peak Academy…under the supervision of Headmaster Makoto Naegi.

For reasons obvious to everyone, it was decided that the new school should _not_ be named 'Hope's Peak', as the memories of the school's past atrocities were still too recent. Instead, Makoto had decided on a name that he believed would better represent what he thought this new school would stand for.

Thus, the soon to be opened school was renamed…The Jin Kirigiri International Institute.

The construction had gone even more smoothly than they had predicted, largely due to Byakuya's influence. It seemed that, even though the Togami Corporation was gone, the prestige of the Togami name still held great significance. Whether or not this was due to Byakuya's fierce nature, no one could say. In either case, no one complained when he decided to put forth the funds necessary to accomplish Makoto's dream.

"No…it's not a dream anymore," Kyoko affirmed, a warm smile on her face. "The Jin Kirigiri International Institute: a school to foster hope…is about to open."

Kyoko readjusted her burgundy suit and checked the white ribbon tied into the long braid in her hair, wanting to look professional for the occasion. She knew there was no real reason to dress the part, considering the only people present for the re-opening would be her closest friends. However, as this was a momentous occasion, she couldn't stop herself from looking presentable.

Having resigned from her post as the head of the 14th branch, Kyoko Kirigiri was now prepared for whatever the future held for her. At the same time, she couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of this situation.

She had originally come to Hope's Peak to sever ties with her father, former Headmaster Jin Kirigiri. But now, after many trials and tribulations, she now stood as the Chairman of the Board of Directors, giving her all to support the next Headmaster. It was a twist of fate that she never could have anticipated, but one that was welcome all the same.

It had been a long and arduous journey, and she had discovered so much about not only herself, but the world itself. She had truly changed; from a reclusive girl willing to make any sacrifice to solve a case, to someone who couldn't bear to watch her loved ones in agony. And as much as she hated to admit it, none of it would have been possible without Hope's Peak…or her father.

At first, she had fervently refused Makoto's request to rename the school after her late father. In truth, she wanted to honor her father, but she just wasn't comfortable with the notion of naming the new school after him. However, Makoto firmly believed that the hopes and wishes the former Headmaster held so dear could be realized in this new school.

…Even so, it wasn't easy for her to simply forgive her father for his past transgressions, until she realized something very important:

As difficult as it was to admit, if her father hadn't abandoned her in order to become the school's Headmaster, she might not even be alive right now. If she hadn't of pursued him to Hope's Peak, with the intent of severing her connection to him, there was a good chance she never would survived The Tragedy…and she certainly wouldn't have met Makoto.

A soft chuckle escaped her as she regretfully realized that, even in a roundabout way, her father had opened the path for her…the path to a future filled with hope. That was why, even though it was difficult for her, she finally consented, renaming the school in honor of her father.

"What would he say…if he could see me now?" she wondered as she wandered the halls.

Would he be proud of her? Would he have done things differently if given the chance? What would he think of Makoto's idea to reopen the school? Would he…still have hope for the future?

Kyoko knew it was pointless to ponder such questions, but at the same time, it was in her nature. No matter where she went or what she eventually became, she would always be a detective at heart. And even though she would never truly know what her father would think of her decision…she somehow knew he'd be proud of her.

Just like Makoto had been when she decided to follow after him…abandoning her position in the Future Foundation despite the heavy criticism she received. Byakuya was none too pleased to lose such a valuable member of the Foundation, especially in such trying times. However, even though he clearly had grievances with her decision, in no way did he attempt to stop her.

Makoto was conflicted about her choice as well, telling her that he wasn't sure it was worth it. But in the end, he relented, but not without making her promise him something. She smiled as she remembered what he'd told her when she decided to resign from the Future Foundation…

...

" _W-What?! You can't just resign like that! Especially not for my crazy idea! People are counting on you! I mean…I appreciate it, but…well…alright fine. But only on one condition! You have to promise me that we'll share the burden! No more going off on your own! From now on, we do everything together! If you can promise me that…then I'll respect your decision!"_

 _..._

His request had been bold, and if she had been a few years younger, she might have protested. However, in all honesty, after everything they had been through, all of the times that they had saved each other and supported one another…it wasn't all that difficult to accept.

And even though she'd chosen to abandon her life as a detective in order to assist Makoto with his dream, it was a part of her she would never truly lose. Which was fine, especially since Makoto didn't want her to give up on being herself. He accepted her for who she was, and in turn, she found herself able to fully trust someone for the very first time.

And now, she couldn't imagine her life without Makoto by her side.

His words to her were just as powerful now as they were then, and it was all she needed to hear. She made her choice to stay by his side, just as she had promised him. And in the end, it was the best decision she could have ever made…one that she would never regret.

Rounding one last corner, she noticed the door to the classroom at the end of the hall was open. An amused huff escaped her as she made her way toward the open door.

Just before she reached it though, she came to a sudden halt. Glancing down at her left arm and rolling up her sleeve, her gloved fingers traced the scars just below her wrist. Even though the discoloration had faded so long ago, the puncture wounds remained, an eternal reminder of the Final Killing Game.

However, her eyes slowly drifted up to stare at her left hand, particularly her ring finger…where a golden band fit snuggly over her gloved hand. Warmth spread through her entire body as the joy that ring brought her overshadowed the scars beneath her wrist.

With renewed hope in her heart, Kyoko made her way to the classroom door.

Glancing inside, she found Makoto absent-mindedly staring out the windows, a gentle smile spread over his lips. As she saw him, a wave of nostalgia washed over her, bringing a genuine smile to her own face. Taking a few steps inside, he must have heard her approach because he turned and smiled brightly at her.

Returning the gesture, she quietly told him, "Everyone's waiting, Headmaster."

He flushed for a moment, obviously still not used to being called such a thing. Nevertheless, he was able to answer her almost immediately.

"Right…let's go!"

Standing up from his seat, he picked up his suit coat from the chair behind him and approached her, smiling all the while. Reaching out his left hand, adorned with an identical golden band on his ring finger, he gently took her own, intertwining their fingers. Squeezing his hand tightly, Kyoko smiled brightly as they headed out to meet with the rest of their friends.

As they stepped out into the hallway, heading toward the stairwell, Kyoko realized just how fortunate she truly was. Her life had never been easy, and after surviving multiple brushes with death, she'd come to learn that one truly had no idea when tragedy would strike. More than that, she'd realized just how important it was to say the things that mattered most…before it was too late.

Makoto had given her so much, and yet, she still felt that she owed him. After all, there was something she had yet to repay him for. A debt that, out of shame, she'd neglected to address until now. She'd come close many times, many nights she lay awake, wondering how and when to convey this complicated issue. But there was never an appropriate moment, a time where she had the strength to reveal what plagued her heart.

However, as she walked beside the man who had given her hope, Kyoko finally gathered the courage to convey her thoughts to him.

"Makoto…From now on, no matter what happens…I won't abandon you…ever again."

Her words froze Makoto in his tracks, his hand slipping from her gasp as their advance was halted. A look of genuine confusion warped his face as he stared at her, obviously taken back by her blunt comment.

"What…brought this on?" he questioned, almost in disbelief.

There was a moment of hesitation, a rare notion for Kyoko, before she found the courage to say, "I just felt that you deserved to know…that's all."

An awkward silence followed, one that Kyoko wasn't sure how to deal with. Even _she_ wasn't quite sure why she'd chosen this moment to express her intentions. It certainly wasn't the best time, considering all of the other stress that had been piling up for Makoto due to opening a place of education. At the same time, Kyoko knew this needed to be addressed, and keeping it to herself any longer was becoming unbearable.

This was something that she had wanted to get off her chest for some time…ever since she'd abandoned him to be executed in her place during the School Life of Mutual Killing. It felt almost like a lifetime ago, but at the same time so close. That was part of the reason it continued to plague her for so many years. Because to her, it was a shameful act that she could never truly escape from.

And while it was also true that she had apologized for such a betrayal, she eventually realized that she hadn't truly repaid him. An apology was only a few words, and she knew how fickle words could be. Sadly, even now, all she could offer him were those heartfelt words…but someday, she hoped to prove to him through actions that she truly—

"Thank you, Kyoko…" he abruptly told her, the most hopeful smile she'd ever seen plastered on his lips. Taking both of her hands into his own, he squeezed them tightly as he said, "And I promise, no matter what, I'll always be there for you too…"

She wasn't sure why, but his appreciation stunned her. Even predicting he'd respond this way hadn't prepared her for the wave of emotions that threatened to drown her. Kyoko had long hoped to hear him say those words…but never imagined she'd live to hear them. A part of her didn't feel _worthy_ of his appreciation, the part of her that didn't want to forgive herself for how she'd treated him back then.

But now, as his pure feelings reached her, for the first time since her betrayal, Kyoko finally felt able to forgive herself. It was like his voice had lifted the weight she'd been carrying all these years. Her entire body felt light as a warm sensation spread through her, filling her very soul with hope. She squeezed his hands in return, letting him know she appreciated his words.

Then, without warning, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his own. Makoto instantly leaned into her, returning her affections by deepening the kiss. Slowly, they pulled apart, both of them feeling light and free. No more regrets plagued them, and they could finally see the brightness the future held for both of them.

"…Thank you…Makoto."

Smiling at each other, they walked hand-in-hand through the halls of the newly established Jin Kirigiri International Institute…filled to the brim with hope.

* * *

 **To the Future…End!**

 **Greetings once more, my beautiful readers! It is finished! I have been working on this almost ever since the last episode of DR3 aired! I wanted—no,** _ **needed**_ **to get this out of my system or else I was going to explode with unparalleled joy! Finally, I can shout it from the rooftops with absolutely no hesitation!**

 **Kyoko Kirigiri is alive! She and Makoto are going to make so many hope babies and have the happiness they both deserve! It's canon! Naegiri is canon! My life is complete!**

 **Ahem…I apologize for my outburst, but that was something that has been building up for some time now and needed to be let out! However, if you've gotten this far, I'm pretty sure you're in the same boat as me! Or should I say…the same** _ **ship**_ **?! ;)**

 **Anyway, please leave a review/comment to tell me what you think of the story or if you just want to gush over Naegiri in general! Thank you to everyone who has enjoy my stories so far! There is plenty more to come in my "Never Say Never" story, so I hope you look forward to that!**

 **Until next time, have a great day and keep on smiling, my beautiful readers!**


End file.
